


Amore Difficile

by Xoyaoixo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Modification, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Hijikata, Flirting, Groping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other, Pervert gintoki, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Randomness, Sadist Gintoki, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, adorable hijikata, glasses wearing human, perverted gintoki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoyaoixo/pseuds/Xoyaoixo
Summary: Hijikata turns into a female and Gintoki heart skips a beat once he see's her...





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://huaban.com/pins/267778308/ 
> 
> this is what Hijikata looks like above just imagine her with black cat ears and a tail

 

* * *

 

Mornings at the Shinsengumi are usually calm with regular morning sword practice, sitting up, as usual, rubbing the sleep out of his eye noticing his hands is strangely smaller than he remembers simply brushing the absurd thought off.

 

 

Standing up heading towards the mess hall, immediately getting stares as soon as he steps out of his bedroom oblivious to notice they were stares full of lust. sliding open the door to the mess hall automatically heads turn once again.

 

 

Heading to the kitchen to fix his usual cup of coffee and mayonnaise before sitting at his usual spot with Konou and Okita thankful the sleeping sadist has his earphones in. 

 

_" Sumimasen, I believe you're in the wrong place"_ Making Hijikata look up with pure confusion "  _We do not allow women inside the Shinsengumi "_

 

 

_"Kondou-san it's me...Toushi "  instantly shocked gasp from everyone eavesdropping " what?"_

 

 

_" Toushi ... you turned into a girl "_ laughing nervously she slowly stands " _oi, Kondou-san I forgot I had to finish my paperwork "_

 

_Rushing outside the mess hall she runs towards the bathroom halting once she sees her reflection in the mirror eyes widen with shock as she lets out a sharp scream, hands automatically going towards her face._

 

 

_" Nani? " staring into the mirror she notices she looks nothing like before when she switched genders this time she was slim with hair flowing to her mid back,  her eyes slowly drift down to her chest where she noticed she didn't have her flat chest anymore it was now replaced with decent size breast._

 

 

_Also, she notices her waist and hips was larger mind swirling with thoughts she panics with fear and shock._

 

_Noticing her sight going duller with every second fainting the last thing she hears is Kondou- san calling her name as she falls towards the flows._

 

 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.zerochan.net/1491594 
> 
> I do not own this drawing but this is what Tenko new uniform will look like just picture her will pigtails with red bows in each and her usual V-shaped bangs.

 

* * *

 

Waking up noticing several eyes staring down at you with adoration was usually shocking if you're a normal person but for the Shinsengumi members, it usually means A death certificate from their Vice commander.

 

Sitting up she automatically punches the closest person nearest to her which happens to Yamazaki receiving screams of pain in return "  _Oi, just because I'm sleeping doesn't mean you can sit close to me, anyway what happened ? "_ directing her question towards the gorilla with hearts in his eye's.

 

"  _It's okay Tenko-san, Daddy is here.  " R_ unning towards her although only reaching arm's length before A kick was delivered into his face throwing him across the room " S _omeone should tell me what's going on before I make everyone commit Seppuku "_

 

 _" Oi, Hijikata-kun you shouldn't be so violent towards your friends and Gorilla-san  "_ Walking towards her speaking in usual sadist tone _" After all, we just want to make sure are precious vice chief is okay "_ proud with the reaction he received he continued _" It means you can't be in Shinsengumi anymore and I'm the vice commander "_  

beyond shocked, she looked across the room noticing everyone looking down with tears running down their face rapidly, ignoring them she races towards Kondou-san kneeling next to him.

 

_" I can't allow you to get hurt in battle or on patrol while your in this state, while I would assign someone to work alongside you on patrol we are tight on Men I'm afraid you're temporarily suspended. "_

 

 

 _" Kondou- san you can't be serious, what about the raid happening this Week? you can't possibly lead squad 1 by yourself, " she spoke serious afraid he might end up hurt or worse Dead alongside the rest of the squad. " you can't possibly take me off the squad just because I changed gender  "_ she spoke afraid she was gonna have to quit her Dream job protecting citizens she couldn't possibly 

 

 

 _" I will be fine Toushi, it's only for limited time and I will have the rest of the squad with me. "_ confirming his final decision leaving no room to argue

 

 _" What ...if I ask Sakata to patrol with me "_ She speaks unsure of herself if she's willing to ask the fish-eyed idiot for help

 

 

 _"Ohh, That could work Tenko-san  "_ Nodding to himself " _Very well Tenko-kun if you can convince odd jobs to patrol with you then you are hereby off suspension "_

 

 

Feeling  A murderous stare behind her "  _Why dont I head over there now? " Standing up tying her hair in ponytail grabbing Yamazaki while heading towards the door._

 

 

_" OI, Tenko-san here " turning around she noticed he had two envelopes in his hand " This is for Odd jobs while the other one is for you ." seeing her confused he continued " we are unsure of how long you will remain in this state so you will need clothes and Females .. stuff "_

 

 

_Avoiding an Awkard situation she hurriedly grabbed envelopes and rushed out pulling Yamazaki behind her._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Heading towards the Yorozuya was the last thing she wanted along with asking the bastard for Help because she was incapable now when in reality she was just as strong as she was a man.

 

Walking up the stairs towards the odd jobs door she halts " Y _-Yamazaki knock on the door "  covering her nervous blush by once again lighting another cigarette " yes...mam " narrowing her eyes once he says the last word._

 

_Following orders, Yamazaki knocks on the stepping back once he sees a shadow opening the door " Oi, Jimmy I didn't think you could get a date being the plain guy and all " scratching his nose with his usual dead fish eyes leaning against the wall with one arm._

 

_" No, Danna this is-" unable to finish his sentence being interrupted " much less than a Hijkata look-alike also I thought the Shinsengumi didn't accept girls " Walking around her stopping behind her longer causing her to grip her katana tighter._

 

_" We don't Danna, this is are vice- commander Tenko Toshirou "  causing his eyes and mouth to widen from the shock which results in her rolling eyes eys pushing past him entering underneath his arm using her height as an advantage._

 

 _"Oi Oogushi-Kun you can't just waltz in here with no explanation " speaking with annoyance to be bothered on his Day off which is usually every day  following him inside_ _along with Jimmy-Kun " Yamazaki explain it "_

 

" Danna the Shinsengumi has a special mission coming up for a raid on criminals we have been tailing for months but with Tenko-san being turned into a girl w-" halting once he sees the Yorozuya holding his hand up " _Let me guess you want me to fill in for the mayonnaise addict? what's in it for me? "_

 

 _getting the money slip out of her pockets she sets it down on the table between motioning for him to continue " Danna,  we are willing to pay you for every month vice-commander stays with you which means allowing her to live you and for you to be her partner for the missions she goes on. "_  

 

_Looking into the envelope he nods thoughtfully   " Sumimasen but isn't Oogushi-chan supposed meant to be asking for my service. " Causing her to look face him with a blushing forming on her face._

 

_" don't say it like that ! you make it seem like I'm asking for lousy *** or ****. " slamming her fist anciently Yamazaki's head knocking him out instantly, leaning over the table pushing his head back with grinding her teeth._

 

_" Oi, Tenko-chan don't pretend I saw you drooling over me when you walked in you wanted to **** and **** my **** while ******. " Now standing as well with an annoyed look._

 

_"Gin-chan, you can't say stuff like that while Kagura is around. " Shinpachi spoke covering kagura ears who was nonchalantly digging her nose before turning towards Tenko-chan " Gomen ' nasai, would you like some tea? "_

 

_" Yes, add mayonnaise " sitting down while lighting her cigarette covering her blushing face once again avoiding eye contact with the narrowed eyes looking her way._

 

_" Right away, you almost look and sound like the Shinsengumi vice-commander Hijikata " while finishing the last touches of the tea before setting down the mayonnaise and cup of tea in front of the beautiful yet mysterious blushing as she looked up at him._

 

_"  Sumimasen " bowing her head lightly in thanks while pouring mayonnaise into her coffee filling it up till reached the top while Shinpachi and Kagura stared in disgust._

 

_" Oi, Oogushi-kun that's beyond gross " digging his nose nonchalantly as though he didn't reveal something shocking causing Kagura and Shinpachi._

 

_" no way, what happened to the pig when we switched gender's last time Aru? "  she spoke watching as Hijkata drowned her coffee which causes her to lookup with a firm look._

 

 _" The Shinsengumi is looking for whoever is responsible for my Gender switching, considering the circumstances of the accident Kondou-San feels its best I step down without someone guarding my back until we figure out how I can turn back which is where you come in. "_ Standing to grab A unconscious Yamazaki collar before glancing to meet red dull eyes 

 

" _I'm here asking this favor, for Kondou- san please assist him in the raid next week Monday morning_  ." bending down bowing her head once more before walking towards them to the door sliding it close behind her. 

 

Dragging Yamazaki down the stairs was harder than she thought considering he currently weighed more than her in this state; putting his arm around her shoulder preoccupied in her thoughts not noticing she missed a step immediately causing her to slip. 

 

 Closing her eyes, preparing for the harsh landing that suddenly never comes until she notices the arm wrapped around her waist holding her tightly preventing her from falling.

 

Opening her eyes in shock, Gazing up she was certainly shocked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the Late update


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished soo Enjoy!

 

Amour difficile

* * *

 

 

She was beyond shocked; the idiot bastard actually caught her ignoring Yamazaki once again, yelling and now awake from the fall.  Looking up, she notices he's staring back at her, a smug look appearing on his face. Averting eye contact, she looks down, blushing with embarrassment.

 

" Y-you can let go now . " she said putting her fingers where his remain around her waist and trying to pull them away. She was not getting much progress, feeling his hands get tighter around her waist and earning a shocked gasp from her.

 

"I don't need you to hold me, Yorozuya.", She swallowed and furrowed her brows. He chuckled softly as he helped her up, hands still firmly around her waist.

 

"Summisan, but I take my job very seriously, even if it means protecting the damsel in distress from hurting herself. "He  said Spinning her around to face him and noticing her blushing, strangely feeling proud he's the reason. 

 

"Of course, Mayora-chan. You are capable of even the simplest things when you put your mind to it,." it was sarcasm that Tenko hated the most about Gintoki. Between the Dead fish eyes and sarcasm.

 

"You know I hate when you do that, Yorozuya," Tenko replied as she took it upon herself to try removing his hand and failing miserably.

 

He leaned forward and reached for Tenko's wrist--dragging upwards towards his face and rubbing  his thumb over her delicate skin.

 

Tenko stared. “You're a fucking idiot.”

 

“It really makes me happy that I'll be able to make you feel good. Considering you've been down ever since you switched genders.” Tenko glared, cheeks reddening. “Don't say things like that!”

She shut her eyes as the reality set in. She shook her head, almost finding the situation humorous. What were the odds that she’d see the day where the Yorozuya wasn't making fun of her? Surprisingly though, it had happened, and her perfect home was gone.

 

" I-I need to go. L-let go and stop acting as if I'm helpless. I'm the Shinsengumi vice commander!" she says breaking out of his grip and rushing down the steps being cautious this time "Let's go, Yamazaki or it’s seppuku " she spoke, taking her frustration out on him gazing back at the steps once more were stood with a smirk 

 

"  ... Monday morning is when your job starts and when I sadly move in. Don't forget Idiot " 

 

“Why shouldn’t you be in here?” Gintoki asked, tilting his head consideringly. ” I thought you were supposed to move on today! Although I was curious as to why your suddenly not moving in today ?” 

 

“I’m-” Tenko sniffled, trying to discreetly hide her face without sacrificing the blushing coverage. “I’m still busy, so I have to leave. I got Yamazaki with me because I didn’t want to stay home and Kondou-San wants someone always be with me patrolling, Baka…”

  
  


“ Can you believe that bastard, as if I have feelings towards him.“ she spoke dragging Yamazaki by his shirt collar and earning some concerned stares. “ I mean, who could have feelings for that jobless bastard?“ 

  
  


Opening the Mall door, she headed towards a female clothing before letting go of Yamazaki’s collar 

 

“I can't believe it!” Tenko bellowed, showing no recognition that she was using her outside voice in an indoor space. Store windows rattled as Yamazaki jumped, slightly startled and not expecting quite this reaction to the juicy bit of gossip he'd gleaned earlier.

  
  


“ pick out female stuff Yamazaki ”  She spoke, grabbing her pocket-sized mayonnaise “ although I doubt you have any experience with women even you should be able to do this” 

 

Yamazaki 's head jerked up again. “No way!” he shouted, “Seriously?” He stood up, shouting “ b-but ma'am, I really shouldn’t invade your privacy...” automatically shutting up as he received her threating death glare. ” yes ma'am”

 

Tenko rested her hand back on the rack as she took deep breaths--slowly and precise, neither speaking for a long moment. 

  
  


Walking over to yukatas he saw  a wide variety of cute yukatas for the adorable vice chief. Looking around he saw the perfect out for her. 

 

” Vice chief, I have the perfect outfit, please see if it fits. " shouts Yamazaki, jogging over  "try it on and see what you think “ 

 

Turning around-- her unkempt curls whirling gracefully--she  frowned. No matter what she said, Yamazaki would come anyway with  a girlier short thigh- length dark red yukata designed with flowers along with matching knee-length stockings. 

 

Smiling slightly she looks at Yamazaki, who was urging her to try it on before walking towards the dressing room, only pausing when she saw  Yamazaki running towards her with two matching bows in his hand. He tied her long hair up into pigtails reaching her mid-back then slightly shoving her into the dressing room.

 

Trying on the outfit, she noticed they were  not her usual color but almost similar to the bastards color red and her usual Shinsengumi attire yet she can’t seem to tear her eyes away instead running her hands softly over the fabric before tucking her Scabbard/sword  into the waist belt finishing her look and grinning widely at completed look.

 

Stepping out of the dressing room, she sees her coworker looking  somewhere else before speaking softly and gaining his attention along with other males in the store “ Oi Yamazaki ... I think I like this one “ she admitted while looking up, grinning something that is very rare for the Shinsengumi vice chief.

 

“ wow... Commander, you look really nice! You’re adorable as a female, though we still have to find the other stuff you like: panties and - ”  Smiling widely at the many different varieties holding up a red panties and bra set while heading towards the somewhat revealing pajamas set

 

” Oi, Oi i can do that myself... I don't need your help with anything of that sort ” Blushing widely at him grinning happily shopping as if it's his first time inside a store made for girls Shaking her hands ” Yamazaki i could care less about what you choose, but you’re drawing attention. Just hurry up will you??” 

 

Grabbing a few more sets and pajamas he heads back towards where she was waiting beside the dressing room glaring at him while eyeing the items he so gladly picked up. 

 

Blushing and turning around while taking the tags off before turning back around handing the money and tags to Yamazaki “ Here, pay for them while I gather my things. It’s almost time to  train the new recruits.“ 

 

Looking and grabbing her clothes while heading towards Yamazaki at the register, she was confused at seeing him blushing widely. The old bat scanning her items was grinning mischievously at her.

 

“ ooh is this your girlfriend that you’re buying clothes for? She’s a pretty little lady ... She’s lowered her standards quite a lot though”  

 

“ Oi, what did you say- “  putting her hand over his mouth quickly cutting off his rant before it exploded into something uncalled for.She really didn’t ’t feel like dragging an unconscious Yamazaki all the way back to the barracks.

 

” Thank you, ma'am, although we're just co-workers and friends shopping together... Nothing more ” she explained , smiling at the old hag still grinning at her with a glint in her eyes before grabbing a bag putting her old clothes in them and handing them back to her Making her roll her eyes.

 

” Have a great day to you too!” 

  
  


Walking out of the store with her bag in her hand while heading towards the Shinsengumi barracks she looked over and muttered to the other.

 

” As if I would date you ... Oi, Don't forget I'm still your superior ” unconsciously pouting while grabbing her sword pointing it directly on his neck, ” just because I'm a lady now doesn't mean I'm not the same demonic vice chief I always have been.” 

 

Pausing and noticing that they reached the house she kept  her sword out and walked forward to push open the gate, herself ignoring the guards beside her.

 

” Oi, did the bastard already move my stuff out of here?” waiting for a response, she  noticed the new recruits were lined up in 3 different lines about 8 in each line.

 

” No, vice chief... Captain Okita left behind your futon and other small necessities such as your toothbrush and pajamas everything else is at odd jobs already ma'am ” shouted the guard, bowing before being shoved aside by the annoyed vice chief.

 

Marching up towards the stand in front of the group after seeing Sougo and Kondou already there waiting for her to arrive while nodding in approval at her outfit. She ignored  the lustful stares knowing that no one would be allowed to touch let alone try without receiving death from the vice commander herself.Glaring, she started her half of the recruitment speech as usual.

 

” Listen up you bastards, you've been accepted into the Shinsengumi to protect the Edo from rebels including joui rebels... Nice to meet you I’m your vice commander Tenko hijikata or in your case vice chief ”  she shouted her words so that everyone could hear while walking between the lines ” you will most likely only see me throughout the day in case you need help with anything considering I will not be living here for the moment. ” *Continue later here*

 

Looking towards someone eyeing her skirt, she swiftly delivered a kick to the side of his head and sliding him towards the 3rd line. 

 

”Also a common misconception... Don't think because I'm female I can't defend myself, because trying will result in a early death ” before nodding towards Sougo to start his half while walking back to stand beside Kondou-san both hands behind their back with their head held high and expression stoic.

 

“You’re quiet.” Kondou stated, looking out of the corner of his eye at his vice commander who had stopped walking to observe the recruitments practicing sparring with each other “Any of the recruitments caught your interest ?” Kondou questioned, Tenko stuttered for a moment, not sure of what her father figure was implying while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. She blowing out some fumes before answering.  

 

  ”Nope, Although I'm sure that sadistic is interested sparring with them even though they haven't been trained that well... I'm still confused as to why I'm the only one who switched genders. It doesn't make sense, not are there any leads. ” She noted,  shaking her head while staring at Sougo, who was twisting one of the recruit's hands behind their back. She walked to her room to change, clothes into her pajamas and falling onto her futon instantly falling asleep. 

  
  


Tenko turned in her bed, sighing from the lack of sleep she had received yet again. It had been two weeks and she hadn’t found so much as a whiff of a cure for her gender change, therefore sleep wasn’t happening right now. She sat up and massaged her temples to try and get rid of an oncoming headache. She pulled herself to the side of the futon and simply gathered himself together before heading for the bathroom.

 

After she washed up and changed, she went down for breakfast. Kondo was already up and getting some bowls of cereal together and a cup of coffee. As of late, Kondou had been doing her best to help out as much as possible and Tenko greatly appreciated it, especially when it felt like she, along with Yamazaki,  was the only one not tossing lustful stares at him.

 

“Aww look at you all grown up now, trying to impress the yorozuya. ” The sadist continued mockingly.  Sadly, Tenko had long ago learned to ignore him. Although she could sometimes be unable to control her emotions, hence the arguing which had to be broken up by Kondou-San. She never figured out the reason why the punk was always mean to her in some way, shape, or form.  Frankly, Tenko had always been confused as to why negative attention from Sougo always seemed to be directed at her.

 

Tenko mentally growled. She felt like Sougo was putting him on the spot purposely for the night before, but instead of letting her emotions show she calmly and politely said:

 

“Morning.” Which  got the same reply everyone did, only it was a bit different than from before, because everyone’s eyes were on him and their ears perked forward, wanting to hear her clearly.

  
  


” Well... I will head off then to finish taking the rest of my stuff ” Finishing her milk, she stood up, stopping to pick up her stuff from inside of her room and tossing them to Yamazaki who caught them before leaving the barracks to head towards the yorozuya


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY !!

Walking towards the yorozuya house, noticing the yorozuya place door was open before heading up the stairs, Tenko poked her head into the room; seeing everyone in their usual spots.

 

”Oi, Jimmy!  You can set mayora things in the room if you would like ” spoke Gintoki waving his hand carelessly as a greeting without looking up from his  manga ”even though I would prefer not to have my room smelling like mayonnaise ” 

 

” _ urusai _ , you can set the rest of my stuff in there, and then you can take these documents back to Sougo and  have him send them back once he's finished.” She said, walking into the room with Yamazaki following behind her as her voice became further away from the bastard and his two brats. ”I've been put on file and reports duty at the moment, but I should be done with everything soon.” 

 

Nodding his head, bowing slightly as a farewell ”I will be sure to have captain Okita look over the documents... Will you be fine here by yourself? I know you and the Boss don't get along very well” Yamazaki spoke while scratching the back of his head ” I can stay a bit longer vice chief and help you finish paperwork.”

 

 

Shaking her head while pulling out one of the bottles of mayo hidden in her coat, she replied ”Nani? Are you worried about me?  I'm fine, Yamazaki as if the bastard can beat me in a battle. Plus his job is to protect me, remember? ” She spoke softly as if speaking to a child. holding her documents, she headed into the living room, seeing everyone but the yorozuya had disappeared.

 

 

”Well, I should be on my way then,” He said, bowing slightly while heading towards turning around, waving, before closing the door behind him and causing Tenko to turn back to the problem at hand.

 

 

Walking towards the couch she sat down, crossing her legs while starting on her large pile of documents that she hoped to finish before the raid Monday, ignoring the idiot sitting at his desk reading as they sat in silence.

 

 

 

Looking up at the mayora, he notices her change in outfit similar to what the Shinsengumi wore, but with a skirt instead of the pants, and red bows in her hair finishing her look and making her look even more desirable! 

 

 

“Mayors-Kun, I see you changed your outfit ... finally; your old outfit didn’t really suit you “ While digging in his ear, kicking his feet on the table, he leaned  back in his chair, “I never took you as a crossdresser, I would have expected you to wear pants instead of-“ 

 

 

Picking up a dagger she surprisingly found,  she threw it, successfully hitting the bastard in the head and causing him to fall backwards in his chair while maintaining a blank face.

 

 

“I don’t get what your going on about, after all I’m a female now which includes acting/dressing the part “She spoke annoyed, arching an eyebrow without looking up as the idiot rolled on the floor, yelling out in pain “Also, you should not have Daggers lying around carelessly while China and Shinpachi are walking around without anything protecting their feet you bastard.” 

 

 

 

Yanking the dagger out of his head, he noticed blood running down his face  _ “Oi, Oi I don’t think I need parenting lessons from someone who cross dresses and who eats mayonnaise as a living not to mention stealing taxes from poor citizens like myself _ “  He exclaimed, walking over to the mayora and seeing her reading documents most likely related to the recent killings that had been happening  throughout Edo.

 

“ya know ... your name should be workaholic, considering that’s all you do including taking care of Sango-Kun and Gorilla-San“ He spoke carelessly, sitting next to her on the couch while crossing one foot over the other and reading the new jump series.

 

 

“ _ I’ve seen Kondou- San complete his paperwork many times if he isn’t busy chasing that gorilla women friend of yours“ _ she spoke, scoffing and looking up towards the bastard who was picking his nose, “ _ where did China & Shinpachi go anyway?“ _

 

 

_ “Another job request, but considering I’m guarding you as a full-time job now... they’re  taking care of all the minor jobs unless they’re unable to take care of it themselves.”  _ Standing up while grabbing his sword, he walked towards the door and slid it open. “ _ Come on, I have to go drop something off.“  _

 

 

Looking up and seeing him staring at her waiting, he sighed,  standing up before looking down at her pile of work she had wanted to finish first,  _ “You could have said we were going somewhere... unlike you, I have a bunch of paperwork to finish!“  _ huffing out, she slightly pouted, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her sword also sheathing it while walking past the perm to head down the stairs.

 

 

Walking beside him, she noticed he had a package in his hand with cursive writing, before looking around the street and recognizing the building they were heading towards that belonged to the old man who had the robot son and destroyed the fair. 

 

 

“ _ Oi, Old man, I brought your package from Granny!“  _ Gintoki spoke, walking inside carelessly without knocking, making her shake her head watching as he handed the box over while holding a conversation and walking towards the back. “ _ I don’t suppose you have my clock working now? It’s quite hard waking up on time without.“  _

 

_ Losing sight of the bastard, she noticed that she was still standing outside, and she followed behind them, looking around at the many inventions hanging on the wall. She was startled by the voice suddenly in front of him instantly putting her hand on the hilt of her sword  _

 

_ “Oi, who is this pretty lad Gintoki? I don’t suppose you finally got yourself a girlfriend who’s willing to put up with your laziness.“ Someone said,  _ causing both eyes to widen, surprised, ” _ Although she kind of looks like that vice commander of the Shinsengumi-.”  _

 

 

_ “Yeah, another reason I came is because this is the bastard he somehow got turned into a woman, and the Gorilla commander asked I bring him ...her to you.” _  Hearing a scoff behind him and quiet mumbling caused him to roll his eyes, “ _ Do you think you will be able to change her back, or at least find the reason why she only changed genders...“  _

 

Watching silently as the old man’s mouth fell open as he walked behind him, standing in front of her and grabbing her hands _. “This is the Demon of the Shinsengumi that I heard so much about  ... She l _ ooks as though she cannot harm a fly, although I suppose her strength went when she-ow ow let go!“ 

 

 

Watching as she started squeezing his hand even tighter, she smirked evilly,  _ “Summisan, I didn’t catch that? I’m still the vice commander inside, so I wouldn’t insult me with words such as innocent. “Dropping his hands, he noticed them turning a bright red. “Anyways, what do you think? Would you be able to change me back? I would prefer to get back to my job.“ _

 

 

“ _ I don’t think I would be able to, considering it seems as if you were targeted purposely... I could probably prepare a device to switch you back, but that would take months.“ _ He spoke while rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “not to mention there are a lot of risks involved, you could never walk again, or worse you could die... I personally wouldn’t take the risk Tenko-Sama.”  

 

 

Sighing softly, She nodded understandingly, before grabbing the old man and yanking his shirt as Gintoki watched from the side. ” _ You’re supposed to be the best mechanic in Edo... Although I guess it can’t be helped, Star. preparations for the swi- “  _

 

 

_ “ Oi, Tenko- Chan, I can’t have you dying on watch while Gorilla-San wants me to make sure you’re safe and sound.”   _ Gintoki spoke carelessly, grabbing her hands and unloosing her hold on the old man, “ _ I doubt you would want your precious team to be without their Vice Commander, eh Tenko-Chan? Also, I’m starving.”  _

 

 

_ “You bastard! You don’t care about me, you’re just hungry. ”She spoke angrily, yanking her hands from him “Won’t you just be picking your nose with that hand? ...This is my only chance of changing back. I’m sure the Shinsengumi needs me, but there’s nothing I can do as a female. I would rather take a risk than sit around and do absolutely nothing at all while they’re by themselves when I vowed to always stand by them.”  _

 

 

 

_ “Oh? You can do plenty while being female ya know. Look at Shinpachi older gorilla’s sister for example,”   _ Nodding his head as goodbye towards genuine-San,he headed to the door and walked outside. “if you’re stupid enough to go through with this Switch, then you’re not only risking your own life, but your whole squad since they are counting on you to fight alongside them!”

 

 

_ "If you run into a wall and pretend it doesn't exist, you'll never make any progress. The wall will never change, so you're the one who has to change." _  Smirking slightly while speaking to her, he said, “ _ If can remember correctly, didn’t you say that phrase? “  _

 

 

_ Returning his grin, she replied, “I didn’t know you listen to anything I say ... Shocker.“  _ Chuckling while walking past the idiot, she lit a cigarette. _ “Oi,  _ Yorozuya, I could go for Ikumatsu's ramen, or maybe the usual Gran makes?“ 

 

 

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully she answered, ”Although I don't feel like running into your terrorist friend since I will have no choice but to chase him down and then alert the squad of his appearance.”  She began walking in the direction of her usual hanging spot.

 

 

” _ As if that idiot is considered a friend... he's just an old acquaintance from the past,”  _ He spoke, watching her blow smoke from her mouth looking as though she was thinking about something, ” _ Don’t go losing brain cells trying to think Mayora-San anyways was  here, besides, we're supposed to be keeping your identity a secret, remember?”  _

 

 

_ ”Urusei, I wasn't thinking of anything except for how your perm is ruining my appetite.” Grabbing her usual stool at the front, she sat down as granny was turned around fixing food. ”One rice bowl with extra mayonnaise.”  _

 

 

_ ”Oh my, You sound like my regular customer...” looking up from her menu, she noticed the women facing them with a look of shock, causing a confused facial expression to cover her face. ”About time Gintoki, I thought you would never find yourself a girlfriend! I'm glad to see my nightmare thoughts didn't come true.” _

 

 

_ ”Oi, nightmare thoughts? The hell are those, Granny?-”  _

 

 

_ Grabbing Tenko’s hands in her own she smiled.  ”I'm happy he has you, deary, I thought he would never find someone and would be stuck coming to my shop alone forever.” _

 

 

_ ”I don't think my Ni-san would be happy about me dating, let alone marrying a madao/loser with a perm like him, gran.”  _

 

 

_ ”Hey! As if it's an honor to associate myself with a mayonnaise obsessed mayora”  Bumping his head against hers, he narrowed his eyes, ”She can't even straighten her bangs to avoid them making a V shape”  _

 

_ ”You bastard, don't bring my bangs into this! I've tried fixing them, but they always seem to fall back down. Also, mayonnaise is delicious, Bastard -” Hearing soft laughter from Gran they sat back down, glaring at each other before facing her. ”What’s so funny?”  _

 

_ Fixing their food, she kept  the smile on her face. ”hmm, it’s just you two argue like a married couple.”  _ Putting their orders in front of them and a bottle of Sake, she walked away to go take another customer’s order. ”It's on me today.” 

 

 

Grabbing her food, she started to add more mayonnaise to her hidden bottle _. ”Nobody will find out who I was... Unless you tell your idiot group of friends who I am”  Eating her food, she felt herself losing herself deep in thought, not paying attention. _

 

_ ”I won't, but with your similarities like Shinsengumi outfit and Hijikata-San missing... There's bound to be questioning going unless you fake yourself as his twin sister who's taking his place while he's on a far away mission.”  _

_ ”I could probably play the role, but I have no idea how long I'm going to have to keep up this charade,” She spoke. _

 

_ "Sake sure is nice; you can forget your troubles, if only for a moment. You'll have to remember them tomorrow though, and they'll be even more painful than they were the night before. You can't run away from things like this, especially from things you really want to forget."  _  He grinned  while speaking, pouring his 4th cup of Sake.

 

 

”What the hell are you talking about? Is why I always find you on the street, drunk?” She looked  at him before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, ”Oh! did you ever find your wallet from that time you were drunk?” 

 

 

”Hm? Oh yeah, but it was somehow empty-... How the hell do you know about that anyway?”

 

”Oh, Yamazaki said he saw someone taking your money, but since he was on an important errand from his Vice Commander he didn’t know who it was.” 

 

”Important errand? Like what? Aren’t you guys supposed to be protecting the innocent?“ 

 

“As if you’re anything close to innocent, we were very busy... the mayonnaise and anpan were  going on sale!“ 

 

“That’s hardly an emergency... I did find it, Hasegawa had it which I kindly handled.” 

 

”Hasegawa? Ooh, your Madao friend ...but I thought you said you take your job seriously? I don't want to carry a drunk bastard home when it's his job to guard me, which I don't need!” She shouted softly to not disturb the other customers. grabbing his cup from his hand, she started pulling him along. ” _ That’s it, you’re lightweight Drunk... Summisan for the food.” _

 

Grabbing his hands unconsciously, she dragged him back to the Yorozuya, then up the steps. “ _ Watch your step, I will just have to let you fall by yourself if you trip,”  _ Tenko spoke carelessly, letting go of him to open the door before pushing him in.

 

” _ Mayora-San, I don’t think 4 cups will be enough to get poor Gin-San Drunk... probably 6 if anything,“   _ Gintoki spoke as he took off his shoes from the floor, watching her walk in after slipping her own boots off.

 

 

Walking in, she saw  Shinpachi and China sleeping peacefully on the couch. “They look worn out... Where do you keep your extra blankets and pillows?” Looking back at him following the direction his finger pointed in. 

 

_ Grabbing a few, she fixed them more comfortably, nodding proudly once she saw how peaceful they looked, before frowning at idiot walking into the room, not even bothering to offer to help fix them. _

 

 

 

_ “You’re truly terrible... I really wonder why they bother following you, a bastard with a perm“   _ Tenko spoke, following after him into the room and grabbing her nightgown and other necessities she needed, walking into the bathroom. “ _ A lazy bastard with dead fish eyes is who Kondou-San trusts with my life...”  _

 

 

_ Shouting behind her before she closed the bathroom door, but not before long hearing the shower running. “Urusei, they sparkle during my close-ups of course.”  Before fixing his Futon on the floor, he went into his closet to get his pajamas as well. _

 

 

_ “As if I would care to look at anything that belongs to the Mayonnaise freak-... Oi, what’s this“ Stepping on something red under his feet before bending down to pick it up with a blank stare, he saw that it was a red lace bra. “Oh, I haven’t seen one of these in a while, I can’t believe that annoying tax thief would even wear anything like that...”  _

 

_ ”That idiot would leave this lying around... I guess I should return it before she throws her usual annoying tantrums. Despite the fact that it’s amusing, I don't feel like having a headache in the morning.” _

 

_ Walking over to her suitcases, bra still in his hand, he fully opened it, preparing to put it down, but not before scanning his eyes over everything inside; which included several jars of mayonnaise, nightgowns, outfits, and more lace items. Unaware of the fact that the shower was no longer running, he continued to look through her stuff. _

 

_ ”Summisan, I wasn’t aware I was staying with an pervert... I guess I should kill you then, after all, it my job to arrest criminals such as yourself”  _ Hearing her deadly voice behind him, he slowly turned around, seeing her glaring down at him with a death glare; her hair still wet, her fist clenching smiling widely as sweat dripped down his face.

 

 

Nervously he grinned, Gulping when he saw her step closer to him. “ _ Now, Tenko-Chan, let’s be rational here... I simply found your adorable bra by accident when I was trying to go to sleep, I would never try to ***** or even worse ******. If anything, that’s Takasugi style; I’m more into ***- “  _

 

 

Blushing, she grabbed the dagger she decided to keep for purposes like this, she aimed successfully at the bastard’s head, watching him fall back with blood spraying everywhere before climbing into her bed and switching the lights out. “Baka,  _ you’re an idiot! I’m going to sleep, don’t bother me.“  _

 

 

_ “As if! How the hell can I bother you if I have blood running into my eyes from your aggressive nature... Oi! Don’t fall asleep on me you annoying tax stealing thief!”   _ Gintoki yelled out to nobody in particular _ as soft snores came from the futon beside him,  reminding him to make a mental note to annoy the mayonnaise freak tomorrow. _

 

 

_ Walking over to his futon, he crashed onto his bed, staring at the futon containing Tenko next to him. “Oi, I have a feeling you’re gonna bring me a lot of trouble,“ He spoke, whispering to himself before falling asleep as well. _

 


End file.
